1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an expanding device, and more particularly to a device for expanding a package bag such as a paper bag, a vinyl bag and the like.
2. Related Prior Art
People have to use umbrellas for protection on a rain day. However, the droplets on the peripheral surface of the umbrella easily wet and dirty the floor when the user gets to those places such as department stores and the like for shopping or other purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate above-mentioned problem.